The Puppet (With Stats Of Sans)
Summary The puppet with the stats of sans enough said. Powers and Stats Tier:Unknown.' '''Likely at least '''9-C ' 9-B physically. Unknown with hax Name:The Puppet Origin:Fnaf 2 Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification:Puppet Powers and Abilities: At least Peak Human strength, speed, and durability, Incredibly agile, Can seemingly manipulate the souls of the dead, to some degree, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Puppet essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack) Attack Potency:Unknown 'Likely '''Street Level '''At Least '''Wall Level '(The weakest monster who can be faced in combat, even below Balloon Boy in terms of raw strength. However, he is still roughly comparable to the lowest tier monsters) 'Unknown '''Via Hax '''Speed:Peak Human '''Likely '''Unknown '(Immensely faster than The Foes He Faces) 'Lifting Strength:'At Least 'Peak Human Level '''Likely '''Unknown ' '''Striking Strength:Unknown '''Likely '''Street Class Durability:Unknown 'At Least '''Wall Level '(Completely unaffected) 'Stamina:'Very High 'Range:'Unknown With Soul Manipulation Likely Mutiple Meters 'Standard Equipment:'Numerous bones and Gasterblasters 'Intelligence:'Sapient due to being possessed by the ghost of a child 'Weaknesses:'None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jumpscare:does massive damage ** Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Puppet turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Puppet appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Balloon Boy, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Purple Guy) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. ** Bone Attacks: Puppet will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Puppet will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Puppet to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Puppet' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. ** KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Puppet' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. ** Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Puppet' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. ** Teleportation: While Puppet is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Foxy or Fredbear, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Puppet will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 9 Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Gravity Users Category:Five Nights At Freddys Category:Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Characters